1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of materials conveying technology. It relates, in particular, to a deflection apparatus for a conveying system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying devices typically comprise conveying elements, belts, chains, cables, bands, wheels, etc., which are generally conveyed along three-dimensionally running tracks. The conveying elements are here pushed and/or pulled by a drive mechanism. In the rounding of curves, friction forces are generated, which act counter to the drive mechanism. In order to reduce these friction forces, it is known, for instance from WO 99/35063, to arrange fixedly mounted rollers in a deflection region. The mounting of the rollers, however, creates friction and noise.
Another deflection apparatus is known, for instance, from DE 101 35 659 A1. In this, in a conveying apparatus, an endless supporting chain is provided, which supports a side-arc chain of the conveying apparatus in a curve. For this purpose, protruding carrying elements are fitted to the supporting chain, which press against the side-arc chain and in this way support the same. The structure of the apparatus as a whole is complex.
In WO 2007/045 105, cylindrical deflection rollers for a cable conveying system having two parallel cables are disclosed. At each deflection of the cable pair—regardless of whether the deflection angle is, for example, 10° or 180°—a deflection cylinder having a correspondingly large diameter, and thus also having a corresponding inertia of mass, is necessary.
The previously known deflection apparatuses are oriented to fixed, predetermined deflection angles. If another deflection angle is necessary, an adapted deflection apparatus has to be designed and built.